hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle with Growvole
Battle with Growvole In the middle of a battle at a droid command post- "'''F***!" yelled Wolf while almost getting hit by lasers. "Stop swearing" said Carack after shooting a super battle droid."Great, rolling death balls"Eagle Owl mumbled.Eight droideakas rolled in forming a circul around the group of odsts. "Stop" Carack commanded. The four held their fire. A ultra battle droid walked in. "You are out numbered, surender now or die". "Do as he says".Carack told them. Ark, Eagle Owl, Wolf Sword, and Carack dropped their weapons."Take these prisoners to the arena!"Commanded the ultra battle droid. The droids soon then took them to the arena were they were tied to giant poles. On a belcony up high was Growvole giving the odsts a dirty look. A couple minutes later a gate opened , and a giant bear like creature with six limbs came charging out looking for food. When it saw the odsts it gave out a roar and started to charge. "I'm too young to die!" yelled out Wolf Sword. "Do we have a plan?" said Eagle Owl to Carack."No" was his simple answer "I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving this party" Said Ark while finishing cutting the rope that tied her to the pole. She then quickly untied the others.The creature gave another roar and was about to hit Eagle Owl when suddenly the the beast fell to the ground.Dead. With three razor sharp feathers sticking out of its head. Growvole was now angry and told the droid standing next to him something. Then out of nowere, an army of droids came runnig out shooting. Carack kicked a droid in the head ,took its weapon and shot another. Soon all of the odsts were armed with a regular blaster taking down droids. "Sir , the prisoners are taking down all our units" said a droid to Growvole. "I will deal with the odsts my self!" said Growvole. He than jumped out off the belcony and landing in the battle.He took out his energy sword and started walking towards the odsts in the middle of the field."I expected better from you...Eagle Owl" Growvole teased.Then without warning, Wolf Sword jumped at Growvole.Wolf Sword hit him in the face and quickly shot him in the chest. The hole in Growvole's chest from the shot then grew back. "WHAT!" said Wolf Sword in total shock. "Fools , you cannot kill me!"said growvole. He than ran at Eagle Owl so quickly that he didn't have time to react.Eagle Owl took a slice to the waist. Growvole held him by his neck only using one arm. Carack to a step forward but then stopped when Growvole put his energy sword close to Eagle Owls throat."One more step and he's dead"said Growvole smiling evily. Carack didn't move. It was quiet. Eagle Owl gave Carack a nod and then turned into his owl form. Carack pulled out his gun and fired it at Growvoles hand knocking the energy sword out of his grip and on to the ground.Eagle Owl wacked him in the face and jumped from him towards the others, meanwhile Wolf Sword called in a pelican. "Get them you stupid droids!" yelled Growvole "Roger Roger!" said the droids, then started shooting at the odsts. "I called in a pelican" said Wolf Sword. Ark shot a droid in the head ,turned around and dodged a laser and shot two more super battle droids. Carack was using two guns, one in each hand taking out loads of droids. Eagle Owl flew towards a droideaka and perced throw its body with his talons."Here it comes!" shouted Ark to the others. The pelican lowered itself infront of the group of odsts. The all jumped in taking their last shots at the droids then flew away in the pelican.When they arrived Wolf Sword said"That was awsome,we owned those droids!""That was not awsome" said Eagle Owl fixing his wound. "You okay?" asked Carack "yeah" answered Eagle Owl. "Are you seriously injured?" Ark asked consered."No" replied Eagle Owl."So... can we do that agian?"Wolf Sword asked. Carack gave him a don't start look."What" Wolf Sword said inasint looking. '''The next day ... "so where were you yesturday"said Odst grievous "killing ,blowing up things...the usual"said Eagle owl "We ran into some droids and escaped an area with a killer monster" told Carack "Oh, so did you have fun?"questioned Odst grievous."Imbecile"said Eagle owl under his breath. "So who's this, your girfriend"said Eagle owl pointing to a girl."She is not my girlfriend, she is a new member of Zeta wing .Her name is Selen".Said Odst grievous angirly and kicked Owl in the groin but missed and hit him in the stomach."Ow! What was that for."said Eagle owl. Eagle owl started to walk away when Ark walked in front of him and said"Hi!" Eagle owl kept walking when he felt something was odd.He turned around to see Ark,Odst grievous,Carack, and Selen. "What"asked Odst grievous.Eagle owl didn't answer when he saw Selen staring at him.They looked at each other for a seconed and then Eagle owl gave her an angry look,turned around and continued walking away.Carack gave Odst grievous a look as if to say what is going on? "So what now" asked Selen to Odst grievous "I don't know""Come on lets do something fun" said Selen to Odst grievous."Well I'm going. said Odst grievous and then him and Carack left.Selen was now alone. She heard a noise that did't sound fimiliar.Out of the bushes behind her jumped an ultra battle droid. It grabbed her arms before she could reach her gun.She screamed.In the distance Odst grievous and Carack heard a scream. They started running towards were they heard the scream while pulling out their weapons.When they got there they saw Eagle owl fighting an ultra battle droid in his owl form.Seven super battle droids walked out of the bushes and started shooting at them.Odst grievous was hit in the arm by a laser from one of the droids, but that didn't stop him from shooting.He shot a droid in the legs knocking him onto the ground and getting hit in the head by another laser from Carack"Yeah head shot!"He yelled.Meanwhile Selen was behind a tree shooting with her pistol.